


Valentine Mess

by sweetkpopfan



Series: Now That You're One of Us, You Have to Deal With Us [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Birthday, Birthday Party, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Violence, Romance, Sexual innuendos, Valentine's Day, men's club, mentions of drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: February is a truly chaotic month, and Valentine's Day is the worst. Doyoung gets Ten, Kun, Lucas and Jungwoo to help plan a surprise birthday event for Jaehyun while Jaehyun asks Johnny, Yuta and Sicheng to help him plan a romantic event for Doyoung. Taeyong is completely oblivious to either while Mark is the only one who knows what both sides are doing and he is very close to spoiling it all.





	Valentine Mess

**Author's Note:**

> something I had been planning for a while and I'm glad it's here!

                “I hate February.”

                “Why?” Donghyuck asked Mark, looking at the array of clothes before him as they walked around H&M. “Because it’s cold?”

                “No, because of all these birthdays.” Mark sighed. “Why do we have to have 6 people born in the same month? What’s with their parents deciding to have sex in April? Was there a price hike in condoms or something, or was did everyone make a pact to just get horny in the same month?”

                “Yeah, there are one too many Aquarius in one group.” Donghyuck laughed. “Do you think Jisung will like this hoodie or not?”

                “I don’t know, whatever that’s cheapest I guess.” Mark sighed. “I’m already broke.”

                “You need to ration your allowance.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “You spend money way too easily in the beginning of the month and after that you’re just like ‘shit I’m broke help me’.”

                “You could help by reducing my rent.” Mark smiled.

                “Bitch I’m already doing your laundry and cooking for you.”

                “But I’m your boyfriend.”

                “We have a rental contract.”

                “That thing?” Mark rolled his eyes. “You asked Jeno to write it on a napkin.”

                “Fine I’ll ask Doyoung to draw up a proper one.”

                “Do you know how much he charges per hour?” Mark gaped at him. “How else do you think he could afford that new TV in his apartment?”

                “I’ll get the money.”

                “You don’t have that kind of money.”

                Donghyuck smiled at him. “Yeah but whatever it is, it’s more than yours.”

                Mark had to admit that so he just pouted. Donghyuck spotted a lovely pair of ripped jeans and took one. “This is so cute! I’m going to try this one on.”

                “Okay.” Mark yawned lazily as he followed him to the dressing room. He saw a shirt he liked but the price tag screamed NO at him. He plopped down on the chair outside the dressing room, ready to take out his phone when Donghyuck hissed at him.

                “Get in here.”

                Mark furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

                “I need help getting out of these jeans.” Donghyuck smirked. “Plus you look like you could use an energy boost.”

                It took Mark a few seconds before his eyes widen and his lips curving upwards. “You know, we could get caught.”

                “And when has that stopped us?”

                Mark looked around him carefully before slipping inside and locking the door.

*************************

                “Alright gays.” Ten lit his cigarette as he tossed down his cards on the table. “Pay me.”

                “Fucking hell.” Sicheng complained as he took out a few bills from his wallet. “Next time we’re playing mahjong.”

                “Yeah no one can get through Ten’s poker face.” Jungwoo tossed the bills on the table, almost tearing up at how much lighter his wallet felt.

                “You learn a lot by faking orgasms.” Ten grinned, counting the bills happily.

                “You fake them?” Sicheng asked.

                “I used to, for porn.” Ten shrugged. “After several takes your body just isn’t into it anymore so you just pretend like you’re having fun.”

                “Guys.” Kun slammed the door as he walked in, tossing his coat aside. His newly dyed blonde hair was slightly messy and his cheeks were sunken in slightly from exhaustion. "Light me.”

                Ten handed him a stick and Jungwoo tossed him a lighter. Kun lit the cigarette between his lips and sighed in relief as the smoke entered his lungs. “Fuck.” He heaved, closing his eyes.

                “What happened to ‘that stick causes cancer’?” Sicheng smirked as he collected the poker cards and reshuffled them.

                “I’m sorry but I had a very, very bad day at the hospital.” Kun rubbed his eyes as he grabbed a chair to join them. “Patients coming in left and right, the new housemen can’t do anything right and keep fucking screwing up, Daniel and Monkey’s men got into some stupid petty fight and somehow they all decided to show up at my hospital. What am I? The only mafia doctor in this city?”

                “I think you are. Daniel is too lazy to hire one and Monkey is too stupid to realize he needs one.”

                “Fucking hell.” Kun rolled his eyes. He dusted the ash off in the ashtray before sticking it back between his lips. “What are we playing?”

                “We played poker but lost to Ten, so how about blackjack?” Jungwoo suggested.

                “Cool, I’ll deal.” Kun offered, taking the cards from Sicheng.

                “You know you could turn Daniel and Monkey’s men away from the hospital.” Ten said.

                “I can’t. Those dumb fucks came in with knife wounds and if I turn them to another hospital they would lose too much blood. None of the other doctors wants to treat them so guess who decided to play angel to save them.” Kun sighed. “Dumb Hippocratic Oath.”

                “Let’s bill them.” Sicheng grinned. “Earn some god damn commission for our hard work.”

                “You mean my hard work.”

                “Yours, ours, who’s keeping score?”

                “Excuse me but I…”

                “Jesus Christ shut up and deal.” Ten rolled his eyes. “I’m on a winning streak here, don’t ruin my flow.”

                “Hi guys.” Jaehyun and Doyoung walked in, shrugging off their thick coats. “Blackjack?” Doyoung asked.

                “Yep, you’re looking at a man who is about to afford a new Rolex soon.” Ten smirked as he showed off the roll of cash in his hands.

                “I’m getting a mahjong table and disguising it as a coffee table in Chinese on the bill and I don’t care what Taeyong says.” Sicheng complained in Chinese to Kun.

                “Bitch please he ain’t dumb.” Ten rolled his eyes at him as he snapped back in Korean.

                “Fuck. Sometimes I forget you can speak Chinese too.” Sicheng sighed.

                “How was dinner?” Jungwoo smiled pleasantly. “Did you guys do anything special for Doyoung’s birthday?”

                “He got me a cake at the end and we had some wine.” Doyoung smiled back. “All in all it was lovely.”

                “I still don’t understand why you won’t let us throw you a party.” Sicheng pouted. “We went to the amusement park last year and that was fun.”

                “Are we talking about the same event?” Kun laughed. “Doyoung was so scared and jumpy from the roller coasters he threw up the barbeque dinner we had the hour before.”

                “Yeah the only person who had fun amongst the birthday boys were Jungwoo and that was because he could go on the tea cup ride as many times as he wanted.” Ten said. “I like amusement parks as much as the next person but the lines are horrible.”

                “That is exactly why I asked for something simple today.” Doyoung said. “Jaehyun wanted to take me to a club and go dancing.”

                “It was a great idea!” Jaehyun defended himself.

                “You just wanted to see me in leather pants.”

                “It may be your birthday but I should get something out of it too.” Jaehyun teased, kissing Doyoung on the cheek. “I just need to clear some stuff with Taeyong and we can go home.”

                “Be careful going into his office, he’s very sensitive.” Ten warned.

                “Yeah, the boss has been pretty stressed out lately.” Jungwoo nodded. “Last week I went in to ask for something and he threw his notebook at me.”

                “Oh please, he gets this way every year.” Jaehyun waved nonchalantly as he walked away. “How bad can he this year?”

                “You better be ready with bandages.” Kun giggled. “That boy is about to get knocked in the head with whatever he has on his table if he even walks a little too loudly.”

                “Don’t worry about it, the only bruises he’ll be getting is from me tonight.”

                “Ooooo!!!” the whole table squealed in unison. “I love birthday sex.” Sicheng sighed. “It’s one of the rare times when you get treated like a king and you can afford to be a little selfish and not care if the other person gets off or not.”

                “Jaehyun’s not really like that.” Doyoung shook his head. “He’s going to make sure he gets his moment whether he likes it or not.”

                “But you like it when he does that.”

                “Yeah so,” Doyoung blushed. “It’s not that bad for me. I just like being with him.”

                “You two are so cute.” Kun sighed. “Fuck looking at you makes me wish I have someone.”

                “I thought you said Lucas and I were couple goals.” Jungwoo pouted.

                “No, you two are Instagram couple goals, not my couple goals.” Kun shuddered. “I’m not that into my partner dressing up in short skirts and fishnet stockings for fun.”

                “You should try it some time, it’s fun!” Jungwoo said. “It’s a great disguise, an awesome Halloween costume and people are less likely to have their guard up around a beautiful woman so when you slit their throat you can see their eyes go wide before it rolls into their heads.”

                “Yeah, plus the texture of the fishnets and if you wear lace panties they generate a really satisfying friction.” Doyoung agreed.

                “Why the hell do you know that?” Kun raised an eyebrow.

                “N… no special reason, ANYWAYS…” Doyoung quickly changed the subject. “Jaehyun’s birthday is in two weeks and I was thinking of planning a special birthday party for him.”

                “That sounds nice.” Ten put his cards aside. “How big are we talking?”

                “Something grand perhaps. Don’t complain about cash,” he turned to Sicheng. “I know Taeyong sets aside a budget every year for February because we have so many birthdays.”

                “I wasn’t going to say anything.” Sicheng shrugged. “We could probably afford to splurge since you went cheap on yours.”

                “It’s not cheap, it’s functional.” Doyoung stuck his tongue out.

                “Sup guys.” Mark and Lucas arrived back from their joint delivery job.

                “Hey, you guys are just in time!” Doyoung smiled. “How would you like to help me plan something special for Jaehyun’s birthday?”

                “Cool, but what about Johnny’s birthday?” Lucas asked.

                “Oh he’s going to have his dumb roleplay party again.” Ten rolled his eyes.

                “I forgot, what are we doing this year?” Mark asked.

                “Game of Thrones.” Kun sighed. “I’ve seen the recipes used for the food and let’s just say I’m bringing laxatives from the hospital and McDonald’s from the corner block.”

                “I am not doing that, and I’m also not going to do the traditional, vomit inducing Valentine’s Day party with pink balloons and red hearts.” Doyoung made a face. “Jaehyun’s birthday is going to be fun and it’s going to be full of the stuff he enjoys and what we all enjoy.”

                “Sounds like fun!” Mark grinned. “I’m in.”

                “I wasn’t giving you an option.” Doyoung teased.

                “OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!” Came a sharp cry from Taeyong’s office.

                “I told him.” Ten rolled his eyes.

                “He threw his pen at me!” Jaehyun whined, rubbing his chest as he came back into the lounge. “With the nib facing forward!”

                “We told you.” Sicheng shrugged.

                “Shit.” Jaehyun rubbed the sore spot. “I hate that he used to be on the archery team in high school.”

                “Come on babe let’s go.” Doyoung took his hand. “I’ll take a look at it later.”

                “Will you kiss it better?”

                “We get it.” Ten waved a hand. “Birthday sex. Impatient. Get out.”

                Doyoung stuck his tongue out as he and Jaehyun left the lounge.  Kun shook his head and distributed the cards.

                “Why so bitter?” he asked Ten.

                “Taeyong gets snappy when he’s stressed, and he stopped asking for sex.” Ten pouted.

                “Johnny is around.”

                “Yeah but it’s not fun without Taeyong. Johnny’s great but Taeyong is the better lover.”

                “What does that even mean?” Mark asked, utterly confused.

                “Don’t bother. I stopped asking years ago.” Lucas laughed.

*************************

                “YOU CHEATED!!!”

                “I did not!” Jeno rolled his eyes as they finished their game of air hockey in the arcade. “You just suck at it.”

                “Let’s go! One more round!” Chenle said, rolling up his sleeves.

                “Come on guys we have been at it for 30 minutes now, we still have other games to play.” Renjun said, pulling Chenle away from the table.

                “Yeah! And then we’re supposed to go for my birthday lunch.” Jisung beamed widely, his eyes shrinking behind his eyelids. Chenle cooed at him as he squeezed his cheeks.

                “Who’s my little birthday boy?”

                “Don’t talk to me like that. I’m 17 now for heaven’s sake.” Jisung sighed.

                “My baby!” Jaemin hugged the youngest member of their group tightly, kissing his cheek and Jisung squirming away in disgust.

                “Ew no!! STOP!!!”

                “Watching Jisung squirm is so much fun.” Donghyuck laughed, he and Renjun sharing a bucket of popcorn. He turned around and found Mark hastily typing away on his phone. “Mark?”

                “What’s up? Are we playing something else?” he asked, quickly tucking his phone away.

                “You’ve been staring at your phone all day.” Donghyuck hooked an arm around his. “What have you been doing? And you better have a good explanation. We’re supposed to be celebrating Jisung’s birthday.”

                “I know I know, it’s just that I’ve been uh…” Mark bit his lip. “Checking on the team.”

                “What team?”

                “My baseball team.”

                “You mean basketball?”

                “Yeah yeah! Shit I mean basketball but yes!”

                “Mark Lee Minhyung are you hiding something from me?” Donghyuck crossed his arms.

                “No no I swear!” Mark shook his head. “Baby it’s not important.”

                “Are you two fighting?” Jisung asked, licking his ice cream cone with his eyes wide.

                “No.” Mark sighed. “Just… we’ll be there in a minute.”

                “We are not going anywhere until you explain what’s going on with you.” Donghyuck snapped. “You have been very weird lately, always snooping around and…”

                “Babe I’m not…”

                “Are you cheating on me?!??! Are you having an affair?!?!” Donghyuck screeched so loudly the whole arcade could hear him. Mark’s face reddened at the old couple who stared at them in confusion.

                “Shhh!!” Mark clasped a hand over his mouth and pulled him by his waist, smushing his body against his.

                “Mark, did you bring your gun?” Donghyuck asked through his muffled mouth.

                “No.”

                “Then what is it am I feeling…oh.” Donghyuck blushed. “You just can’t handle yourself around me can you?”

                “If I tell you what I have been up to, will you keep it a secret for me?” Mark asked, completely ignoring Donghyuck’s statement.

                “Of course! I always keep secrets!”

                “No you don’t.”

                “Yes I do.”

                “You blabbed to Renjun about the birthday present Jaemin was getting him.”

                “That was an accident and I was drunk.”

                “There was that time you spoiled the fact that Yuta has a tramp stamp to Sicheng and he was furious.”

                “That was revenge. He called me short!” Donghyuck defended himself.

                “You’re not helping your case here.”

                “Look Mark, either you tell me or I’m never touching that gun in your pants again.”

                “Okay fine.” Mark sighed. “Jesus you drive a hard bargain.”

                “Thank your lucky stars I’m not training under Doyoung.” Donghyuck grinned. “You wouldn’t stand a chance whatsoever.”

                “Coincidentally, this has to do with Doyoung.”

                “It does?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow.

                “Yeah, he’s planning a surprise party for Jaehyun on his birthday.”

                “Aww that’s so sweet, and he asked you to help?”

                “Exactly.”

                “How’s planning coming?”

                Mark shouted a ‘HAH’ so loudly the old couple jolted and left the arcade, glaring at the young couple in disgust. “Have you ever planned anything with Doyoung?”

                “No.”

                “I hope you never have to. He is unbearable, even worse than Taeyong, and Taeyong is a nightmare because he is such a perfectionist. If the napkins on the table aren’t at the perfect angle he cuts your allowance.”

                “So Doyoung is like that?”

                “Worse. He’s fussy and hard to please. ‘Don’t order from that bakery, their cakes are so hard you could build a house with it’. ‘We’re not getting glitter balloons, this is a grown-up affair not a Quinceañera’.” Mark held Donghyuck’s hand as they walked towards their friends. “What a bitch.”

                “He just wants everything perfect for his boyfriend. I get that.” Donghyuck rubbed his back. “If it were me I would be the same.”

                “I can imagine.”

                “I was… HEY!” Donghyuck slapped his arm.

                “Sorry babe.” Mark laughed.

                “Great! You two made up!” Jisung hooked an arm around Mark’s shoulders. “Let’s go eat!”

                “We weren’t fighting.” Mark said.

                “Are you sure?” Jeno shuddered. “You two are nasty when you fight.”

                “Yeah, Mark gets all upset and rough.” Renjun said.

                “Sorry, I’ll be in check of that next time.” Mark winked at Donghyuck. “Maybe it’s the gangster in me.”

                Donghyuck smiled back knowingly while Chenle giggled behind his hands. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun made a face and decided to just ignore them as they head-locked Jisung and walked away from the arcade.

*************************

                “This is quite possibly the worst party I have ever attended.” Donghyuck yawned in total boredom. The Joker Club lounge was completely redecorated into an ancient English castle and everyone was dressed in old, Medieval clothing with lots of fur for some reason and thick boots. Donghyuck didn’t bother dressing up because he was that lazy and Jungwoo thought this would be a good opportunity to reuse his Rose from Titanic costume he brought for Halloween.

                Hence he was the only ‘woman’ at the party.

                “You look like an overstuffed tin can.”

                “Thank you.” Mark rolled his eyes as he shifted under his suffocating knight costume, the metallic breastplate pressing against his chest like a vice.

                “Hey, why is there a tuna can…oh hey Mark.” Yuta laughed as he came up from behind them. “Didn’t see you there.”

                “Oh shut up.” Mark huffed.

                “Does he always do this?” Donghyuck sighed. “Every year?”

                “Without fail.” Yuta shook his head. “You see, Johnny was a theatre major.”

                “He did THEATRE?!?!” Donghyuck dropped his jaw. “Sylvester Stallone 3.0?!”

                “Why are you so surprised? He’s very artistic.” Mark said. “It’s just that the mafia business earns more than becoming a musical actor, but we have to suffer every year.”

                “He’s not even here.” Sicheng complained. “What kind of birthday boy turns up late to his own party?”

                At that very moment, the doors to the lounge flew open and Ten appeared in a jester costume. He seemed highly unamused as he announced “Presenting his Royal Majesty, the King of Westeros, King Johnny Seo.”

                Donghyuck and Mark dropped their jaws as Jaehyun and Lucas walked in with Johnny a large, ornate palanquin. The curtains were drawn aside as they placed it down on the floor and Johnny stepped out, dressed in full regal attire with a crown on his head. From the way the jewels glittered on his head, Donghyuck wouldn’t be surprised if the gems were real.

                “Boy he doesn’t skimp on the props, does he?”

                “Johnny takes his yearly roleplay party very seriously.” Mark explained.

                “My loyal subjects.” Johnny’s voice boomed across the room. “I sincerely thank you, for joining me in this auspicious occasion, celebrating my birthday.”

                “I can see why he never made it to theatre.” Donghyuck snorted before taking a sip of the punch. “Jesus this is disgusting.”

                “Put some whisky in it. It helps.” Sicheng said.

                “Ew no, doesn’t that make it worse?”

                “Maybe but by then you get so drunk you don’t really care how it tastes anymore.”

                “I have laxatives in case anyone needs it.” Kun announced as he dragged his thick robe across the floor, showing off the laxatives in his pocket. The party continued with medieval music as everyone started helping themselves to roast chicken and potatoes, pies and some mysterious looking mixture in a bowl. Taeyong helped himself to some food and stared into an unknown distance, a chicken thigh in one hand as he chewed on it hungrily.

                “Is he okay?” Donghyuck asked Mark as they lined up for food.

                “He’s fine, just stressed. Taeyong goes into ‘planning and debrief’ mode during the beginning of the year and when that happens he’s basically in his own head most of the time. At first I thought he was stressed but then I realized maybe it’s his coping mechanism for this party.”

                “Just so you know, we’re not doing this for my party.” Ten said loudly to Doyoung and Jungwoo. “We’ll go to Hawaii, have a nice party on the beach, maybe go snorkeling…”

                “Forget it Ten.” Taeyong said, still focused on his chicken.

                “God damn it.” The jester huffed, crossing his arms and stomping away, the bells on the ends of his shoes ringing like mad.

                “What did you get for Johnny’s birthday?” Yuta asked Kun as Donghyuck and Mark came to join them at their table.

                “I got him a pair of slippers from China and some accessories for his guns. You?”

                “I got him a toy for Taeyong and Ten.”

                “That doesn’t make sense.” Donghyuck made a face. “Why would you get them something and not Johnny?”

                Yuta pulled his jacket aside and pulled out a questionably shaped object. Donghyuck dropped his jaw and nodded.

                “Okay now I get it.”

                “That thing is huge.” Jungwoo’s eyes bulged at the package. “Where did you get that?”

                “You have to ask Sicheng. He was the one who found it.” Yuta giggled. “Everything is bigger in China apparently.”

                “Not everything.” Lucas smirked, pulling Jungwoo closer. Jungwoo turned his head and smiled as Lucas leaned in to kiss him, cupping his face and sucking his tongue sensually.

                “GAHHH!!” Donghyuck gagged into his cup, breaking the romantic atmosphere as Lucas and Jungwoo glared at him. “Sorry. It’s this drink.”

                “Sugar candy?” Kun offered a lollipop from his thick coat.

                “Thank God. You’re the only angel in this demon joint.” Donghyuck blew a kiss at him.

                “And here’s a condom for you two.” Kun tossed a silver packet across the table.

                “Kun, they didn’t have condoms in the 13th century.” Lucas rolled his eyes.

                “They also didn’t have toothpaste either. Try washing your teeth with acid instead and see how that works.” Kun snapped as he got up and dragged his robe behind him.

                “Psst, Mark.” Jaehyun tapped Mark’s shoulder, the youngster still chewing on his roasted potatoes. “I need your help.”

                “Uhmhgkh.” Mark nodded, getting up from the table with a mouth full of potatoes.

                “I’m planning a romantic event for Doyoung on Valentine’s Day and I need your help.”

                Mark’s eyes bulged as he tried to swallow his food quickly to explain. “Ahlhaudnmbsfdhkg.”

                “I’ve already got Johnny, Yuta and Sicheng with me. It’s not going to be too extravagant because Doyoung hates that but I was thinking of something more subdued and intimate, like lots of roses and candles.”

                “But ajgdkjgouw…”

                “Great! I’ll take that as a yes!” Jaehyun grinned. “I’ll add you into our group chat.”

                “Jaehyun wait!!” Mark tried after he swallowed the potatoes with difficulty but Jaehyun was long gone. The potatoes clung to his throat like spider webs and he almost coughed it all out. He punched his metal breastplate and sighed.

                “Is everything okay?” his boyfriend asked him.

                “Shit babe.” Mark complained. “What do I do? Jaehyun just asked me to help him plan something romantic for Doyoung on Valentine’s Day.”

                “Valentine’s Day?” Donghyuck stared at him. “Didn’t you tell him you had plans that day with someone else?”

                “Have you tried talking and eating these potatoes at the same time?” Mark dumped the rest of his potatoes back into the serving dish unceremoniously. “It’s like trying to talk with your lips superglued or something.”

                “Well what are you going to do?”

                “I don’t know!” Mark whined. “I can’t be running both sides behind their backs! I’ve already broken my vow once by telling you Doyoung’s plans and now I’ve just broken another.”

                “You’re a big-time mafia spy, you can figure this out!”

                “I’m just the kid that does the drops.”

                “Well you’ll have to do something or you’ll either be sued by Doyoung or used as a shooting target during practice and either one sucks.” Donghyuck said. “Either you lose your money or your life.”

                “Fuck.” Mark cursed. “How did I get myself into this mess?”

                “As part of the birthday celebration for our glorious king,” Ten called for everyone’s attention as he knocked his metal wine glass with a spoon. “You are all honoured and obligated to kiss His Royal Majesty’s ring as you wish him happy birthday.”

                “He is kidding right?” Donghyuck curled his lips.

                “Unfortunately he’s not.” Doyoung sighed. “Last year we had a CSI themed party and he made half of us dress up as dead bodies.”

                “Although the year before that was fun.” Sicheng beamed. “It was a Fifty Shades of Grey party.”

                “Really? What did you guys do?” Donghyuck asked Mark.

                “I don’t know, I wasn’t allowed to attend. It was for adults only.”

                “But you were 18.”

                “That’s how adult it was.”

*************************

                “Hey Mark! How’s it going?” Jaehyun asked Mark when they met up in Taeil’s coffee shop two days after Johnny’s party. Valentine’s Day was now 4 days away and the clock was ticking. Mark had been running ragged for both Doyoung and Jaehyun, each stupidly trying to plan a surprise for the other without the other person knowing and Mark was getting confused. Was it Jaehyun who wanted the balloons or was it Doyoung? Did Doyoung want red velvet cake or cheesecake? He felt like he was at the edge of the cliff where the options were drop or fly.

                Either way he chose, he knew he was fucked.

                “It’s fine. I think.” Mark tried to smile. “Uhm, just trying to get a hold of the location.”

                “It shouldn’t be that hard.” Jaehyun said. “We’re just having it here.”

                “Which… is why we’re here.” Mark lied (in reality he had confused Jaehyun’s location for the fancier lobster restaurant two blocks away). “I have to talk to Taeil later.”

                “Oh okay.” Jaehyun breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good, because this day is really, really important.”

                “I know.” Mark rolled his eyes. “It’s Valentine’s Day and you want to do something romantic for him.”

                “It’s not just that.” Jaehyun smiled. “There’s something else.”

                “What?”

                Jaehyun pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. Mark gasped as he opened it to reveal a beautiful platinum ring with a single diamond encrusted in it. Jaehyun leaned forward and told him everything. Every plan, every detail of what he intended to do.

                “No one else knows about this.” Jaehyun shushed him. “Not even the rest of the party planning gang, so please keep it a secret.”

                “Of course.” Mark said, still a little flabbergasted by the news. “You can count on me.”

                “Thank you Mark.” Jaehyun patted his hand. “I’m relying on you to make this a night we will never forget.”

                _Fuck._

                “DONGHYUCK!!!!!” Mark screamed the minute he arrived back in his apartment.

                “What’s wrong?!” Donghyuck dashed out of his room, his gaming headphones still wrapped around his neck. “What’s the emergency?”

                “I am fucked. I am so screwed.” Mark ran a hand through his hair as he paced about frantically. “Shit shit shit shit shit.”

                “Calm down, what is it?”

                Mark told him everything. Donghyuck clasped a hand over his mouth and squealed. “That is so romantic!!!”

                “That is not romantic I am screwed!!!” Mark panicked. “How can I possible make both events happen without telling each other?! Jaehyun wants to have it in La La Love café while Doyoung wants it to be in the grand ballroom of the Imperial Hotel, how can I make that happen without screwing the other side up?”

                “Okay wait, let’s settle down and see if we can work this out.” Donghyuck rubbed his back. “Where are your notes?”

                “What notes?”

                “The party planning notes.” Donghyuck said. “They must have written down some sort of plan, right?”

                Mark just stared at him in confusion and Donghyuck rubbed his temples. “Mark Lee.”

                “I have them somewhere in my phone, I guess.”

                “Get your phone and a piece of paper.” Donghyuck pushed him to the kitchen. “We’ve got work to do.”

                “Wait, what are we doing?”

                “I don’t know yet, but we’ll figure something out.”

*************************

                “This is really nice.” Doyoung smiled as he entered La La Love’s courtyard, where Mark, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun were helping to place the final decorations around the garden. Mark and Jeno were hanging up strings of lightbulbs along the canopy for some light while Jaemin and Renjun placed candles on every table. “You did a great job Mark!”

                “Thanks!” Mark smiled a little nervously. “I know this isn’t the ballroom you expected but I really think Jaehyun would prefer a more intimate setting for his birthday.”

                “Maybe you’re right.” Doyoung said. “He did say he preferred to spend his birthday with friends and family.”

                “I know I’m right.” Mark made a face at Donghyuck and his lover shushed him.

                “Jisung and Chenle are in the back working on the cakes.” Jeno said.

                “You let Jisung and Chenle make my cake ALONE?!!?” Doyoung screeched.

                “Of course not!” Renjun laughed. “Taeil and Kun is in there watching them.”

                “I better go in.” Doyoung shuddered.

                “But Taeil and Kun are inside.”

                “Those two are not enough for the disaster Jisung and Chenle alone can make.” Doyoung said as he rushed into the kitchen.

                “I guess he’s right about that.” Jaemin shrugged.

                “This is insane.” Jaemin scratched his head. “Hyuck are you sure about this?”

                “Positive.” Donghyuck said. “We don’t have a choice. This is the only way.”

                “I hope you’re right or else we are going to spoil the propo…” Renjun slapped a hand across Jeno’s mouth and everyone shushed him.

                “Don’t say the ‘P’ word!!!” Jaemin whispered.

                “Mark? Donghyuck?” Jaehyun called from outside the coffee shop.

                “Shit shit shit!!!” Mark panicked. “Someone get inside and distract Doyoung!”

                Jaemin and Donghyuck ran into the kitchen and locked the kitchen door behind him. Mark flew to the coffee shop door to greet Jaehyun.

                “Hey!” he tried to smile. “What are you doing here?”

                “I’m just here to check on the decorations while Johnny and Yuta pick up the cake.” Jaehyun said as he pushed Mark aside. “Oh my goodness this place looks amazing.”

                “Thank you.” He laughed nervously. “We are all working very, very hard on it.”

                “I love the candles on the table.” Jaehyun picked one up to sniff. “How about the band?”

                “Uhm, change of plans on that.” Mark pushed Jeno in front of him. “The band can’t make it so I asked Jeno to play the guitar while Donghyuck and Renjun sing.”

                “Don’t worry, I have lots of experience performing.” Jeno winked. “We’ll make this a wonderful party.”

                “I guess it’s too late to make changes, so I’ll have to trust you.” Jaehyun sighed. “You sure everything is perfect?”

                “Absolutely. Once the cake gets here we’ll stuff it away and no one else will be none the wiser.” Renjun beamed.

                “Maybe you should go get dressed, you know make yourself look good for the party.” Mark said as Jeno and Renjun slowly crowded around Jaehyun, trying to push him out. “It’s only two more hours!”

                “Oh, maybe I should…”

                “You definitely should. Get going.” Mark gave him one last shove and locked the coffee shop door behind him. “Fuck that was close.”

                “Where’s Doyoung?” Renjun asked.

                “Oh my god!!!” Doyoung cried from the kitchen. The three boys ran inside the kitchen, bracing themselves for some kind of emergency.

                “This cake is beautiful!!” Doyoung gasped. “This is a work of art!”

                “Thank you!” Kun smiled. “Anything for my best friend.”

                “Indeed, although these two batter eating monkeys aren’t much help.” Taeil jabbed his thumb at Chenle and Jisung who were licking the icing from the spoon.

                “This lemon icing is incredible.” Jisung sighed happily, picking a corner of the spoon with his finger and giggling when Chenle licked it off his finger.

                “Maybe you guys should get ready.” Donghyuck urged. “Taeil and the rest of us can handle it from here.”

                “That’s a good idea. Ten and Lucas are on their way with the rest of the catering.” Kun said. “Come on Doyoung, let’s go wash up.”

                “Okay, but I just want to take one final…”

                “Don’t even bother hyung!” Mark laughed, shoving him out. “We’ve got it all under control.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Of course! I’ve got my boys with me and Taeil hyung.” Mark beamed. “What could possibly go wrong?”

                Doyoung smiled and hugged Mark tightly, thanking him for all he has done. He and Kun left the café and Mark almost fainted in exhaustion.

                “We are screwed.”

                “Come on boys we have been through worse things than this!” Taeil beat his wooden spoon against the counter. “We have gone through holidays, Christmases, that time the President’s daughter hosted her bachelorette party here and 7 male strippers danced on the counter with a circus in the courtyard. We can do this! You are made of tougher material and you were raised to have the customer come first.”

                “Hyung…” Jisung whined.

                “I DID NOT RAISE WEAKLINGS YOU HEAR ME!?!?” Taeil banged his spoon again. “Now get up off that floor! Jisung, wash the dishes, Chenle you start sweeping the courtyard. Jaemin and Donghyuck I need you two in the kitchen with me. Mark and Jeno finish hanging the light bulbs and dust those cushions.”

                “Uhm…hyung… I don’t really work here I...” Chenle tried to talk but a wooden spoon nearly missed his head.

                “CHOP CHOP MOTHERFUCKERS LET’S GET GOING!!”

                “Aye aye captain.” The boys decided not to argue and ran to their workstations at top speed. Even Chenle picked up his feet and ran.

*************************

                “How are things coming?” Jisung asked as he grabbed another bowl of soup from the kitchen when he bypassed Mark.

                “Great, I’m surprised the façade hasn’t failed yet.” Mark breathed. When the gang slowly entered, all of them were oblivious to the fact that it was planned by the other party. Jaehyun was genuinely surprised at the beautifully hand painted sign by Ten for his birthday and Doyoung smiled at the bouquet of roses Johnny picked up for him and left on his seat as per Jaehyun’s orders. Jaehyun even got Doyoung a gift. Somehow Donghyuck and Mark managed to seamlessly blend both their wants into one party, and neither side has seen through it yet.

                “I think they might be drunk.” Jaemin said, scooping out some of the soup into smaller boys. “I think Taeyong looked a little out of it.”

                “Oh he’s been like that for a few days.” Mark waved a hand. “I heard he sleeps with one eye open and his gun in his pocket.”

                “Donghyuck and Renjun sound beautiful on stage.” Chenle said as he returned some used cutlery. “I wish I could sing with them.”

                “You should!” Mark smiled. “I’ll get Donghyuck to switch with you.”

                “But what if I suck?”

                “You won’t. I’ve heard you sing.” Jisung reassured him. “You have the voice of an angel.”

                “And the temperament of the devil. OW!!!” Mark groaned when he felt Chenle kick him in the back of his calf.

                “Thank you.” Chenle smiled, leaning forward to kiss him.

                “NO KISSING IN MY KITCHEN!” Taeil roared, almost flinging another spoon over. “SERVE!!”

                “Jesus what a drill sergeant.” Chenle rolled his eyes as he took a plate of food and placed it on a tray. To be honest Chenle didn’t have to serve at the party, but Kun ‘volunteered’ him and he was too nice (at least his persona to Kun was) to say no. He wouldn’t have said no anyways because he knew Jisung was serving too.

                Plus he knew it was suicide to anger Taeil. The kid wasn’t that stupid.

                Outside the party was thriving. Renjun and Donghyuck was swaying on stage as they performed Maroon 5’s sugar with Jeno on guitar. Sicheng and Yuta were writing birthday messages for Jaehyun on a board while everyone else was either eating, drinking or wishing Jaehyun happy birthday. Taeyong was gulping down more wine than expected and Ten was worried he was going to throw up.

                “Taeyong, stop it.” Ten held his hand. “You’re going to get drunk.”

                “That’s the plan.” Taeyong glared at him. “I had a very hard week.”

                The nightfall slowly deepened and everyone was starting to get a little loose because of the alcohol and the romantic atmosphere. Doyoung was still clutching onto his bouquet of roses while Jaehyun kissed his temple, pulling him close.

                “Now it’s time for the cake cutting ceremony!” Donghyuck said into the microphone and everyone clapped loudly. “Let’s all wish Jaehyun a very happy birthday!”

                “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BRITHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JAEHYUN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” Everyone sang and clapped as Jaemin slowly pushed out Jaehyun’s birthday cake. It was a beautiful, two-tiered cheesecake with a chocolate ombre design and topped with sweet nuts and delicate lace piping down the sides. Jaehyun bowed in gratitude as he stood up and pulled Doyoung with him, hands locked with his.

                “This is beautiful!”

                “Do you like it?” Doyoung asked. “Taeil and Kun spent hours on it for you.”

                “Did you plan this?” Jaehyun asked him with a shy smile on his face. “Is this for me?”

                “Of course it is.”

                “Thank you.” He kissed him. “I love it.”

                “Wait!! We have another cake!” Mark raised his hand. Jisung and Chenle pushed out the other cake. It was a chocolate cake with two naked figurines under a sheet on top of a bed. Doyoung burst out laughing as soon as he saw it.

                “You horny son of a bitch.” He slapped him.

                “I tried getting you to ride me but the baker said it would cost extra.” Jaehyun smirked.

                “Thank god.” Yuta yelled from across the room. “No one wants to have their eyes burned by a cake.”

                Jaehyun gave him the middle finger and everyone in the party laughed.

                “Trust you to never be serious when we have a romantic moment.” Doyoung pouted cutely.

                “And yet you still stuck by me.” Jaehyun smiled. The two of them kissed again and the crowd cooed adorably. Doyoung blushed shyly as he hid his face in Jaehyun’s chest.

                “Why so shy Doyoung?!” Ten teased loudly. “You have something else for him?”

                “Here’s the knife for the cake.” Mark said, handing over a knife on a plate to the two of them.

                “Psst, hey Mark.” Chenle whispered in Mark’s ear. “When is the proposal happening?”

                “Proposal?” Doyoung’s sharp ears picked it up instantly and he turned to Jaehyun. “There’s a proposal?”

                “There’s a proposal?!” Taeyong screeched when he heard what Doyoung said. “What in God’s name is going on?!”

                “Oops.” Chenle made a face when Mark glared at him. “My bad.” He said and quickly left the scene.

                “Jaehyun what is going on?” Doyoung placed a hand on his hip.

                “Babe, it’s…”

                “Yuta?!?!” the crowd turned to see a shocked Sicheng standing up with his hands hovering over his mouth. Yuta was at the end of the café, holding a single red rose with Renjun and Donghyuck by his side, serenading him with Lights Down Low by MAX as he walked towards Sicheng. Jeno’s skillful fingers strummed the guitar while Renjun and Donghyuck’s soft voices filled the courtyard. Sicheng’s heart pounded in his chest as Yuta walked over and took his hand.

                Doyoung dropped his jaw when Yuta’s left knee touched the floor. Sicheng screamed and bounced up and down, trying to compose himself.

                “Dong Sicheng.” Yuta took Renjun’s microphone and spoke into it. “Ever since the day we met, when you were just a skinny boy from China and I was that jackass with an attitude problem, I knew you were the one for me.”

                “Oh my goodness it’s happening!!!” Ten grabbed Taeyong’s shoulders and shook him like a rag doll.

                “I have never known love the way I’ve known what we have together. I didn’t know I could love someone so much and fall so deeply, but everyday I’m surprised because I fall in love with you more and more as time goes on. I’m a horrible, nasty person with a short temper but you ground me through hard times and raise me through the good times. I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy, to heal your wounds, to be there for you no matter what, and to take care of you as two foreign members in a strange land. Dong Sicheng, will you marry me?”

                Sicheng was crying so much he couldn’t talk. “I…I…” he started mumbling something through his tears and everyone was rightfully confused.

“What did he say?” Yuta turned to ask Lucas.

“Hey, I know a lot of languages but that isn’t one of them.”

                “That means yes!!!!” Kun screamed in response. “I think.”

                Sicheng fell into Yuta’s arms and kissed him, tears running down his face. Oh it was definitely a yes. Yuta lifted him up and spun him around, lips never letting go of his. The whole room burst into cheers and laughter, with Renjun and Donghyuck immediately singing Bruno Mars’ Marry You.

                “Oh baby! I think I wanna marry you!!” the two boys sang.

                “SINCE WHEN?!?!?” Taeyong roared. “When did you guys plan this?!?!”

                “I’ve been planning it for weeks now.” Yuta explained. “I asked Jaehyun if it was okay to do it on Valentine’s Day and he has been helping me.”

                “I cannot believe this is happening!!!” Taeyong slapped his own face. “What else have I missed?”

                “Congratulations Yuta and Sicheng hyung!!” Mark hugged the two of them. “Oh my god the ring looks amazing! As soon as Jaehyun showed it to me I knew it would look perfect on you.”

                “Wait, how did you know about this?” Kun asked.

                “Oh. I uh…”

                “You naughty little bastard.” Doyoung folded his arms. “Have you been helping us both behind our backs?!”

                “Technically, yes.”

                “Why didn’t you say something?!” Jungwoo asked

                “You didn’t give me the chance to! And when you tried to recruit me I was going to say no but my mouth was filled with that disgusting potato mixture.” Mark told Jaehyun.

                “HEY!” Johnny yelled. “My potato mix was not disgusting! It was overcooked!”

                “Same thing!” Mark yelled back.

                “Did you know about this?” Doyoung turned to Donghyuck.

                “Actually I helped him plan all this.”

                “You did what?!?!”

“I’m actually impressed.” Jungwoo grinned. “You two might make good spies one day.”

                There was some answer from him or someone but no one could hear anything to be honest because the music and screeching was becoming a little loud. Yuta and Sicheng were more focused on each other than before and were getting a little heated behind one of the potted plants. Taeyong was still in shock as Ten and Johnny tried to calm him while Lucas had somehow forgotten the whole conversation and formed a conga line for the rest of the party guests to join. Even Taeil left his kitchen to dance behind Kun.

                “I guess all’s well that ends well.” Jaehyun sighed as he toasted Mark, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun a job well done. Jisung and Chenle had already overtaken the DJ booth and was making whooping noises with their mouths while the conga line continued.

                “You’re not mad are you hyung?” Mark asked. “I’m sorry I tried to hide this from you.”

                “I would be if you spoiled it but actually you made it better than it was originally.” Jaehyun laughed. “Plus I guess I had it coming. I didn’t actually give you much of a say.”

                “Hey guys!” Donghyuck said, pulling Mark and Renjun’s hand. “Let’s go dance!”

                “Everybody say CONGA!!!” Lucas whooped.

                “CONGA!!!”

                Jaehyun turned around and realized Doyoung was nowhere to be found. He left the noisy scene and found his lover inside the café, silently sipping his wine at the table while looking out at the party scene.

                “Hey babe.”

                “Hey.” Doyoung smiled when he came in.

                “What are you doing out here?”

                “Just… taking a break from it all.” Doyoung said. “I’m tired.”

                “I know. We’ve got a rowdy bunch.”

                “You have no idea.” Doyoung sighed. He poured Jaehyun a glass and the two of them rested for a while, watching everyone else join the party. Ten and Johnny started dancing while Taeyong had his face down on the table, looking like he was sleeping.

                “Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked him.

                “Of course I am.”

                “Are you disappointed the proposal wasn’t for you?”

                “Me?” Doyoung cackled at the idea. “Why would I be disappointed?”

                “But are you?”

                “Psh.” Doyoung made a funny face. “No.”

                “Really?” Jaehyun smirked.

                “Get that smile off your face.” Doyoung rolled his eyes at him while he laughed. “I was planning on having sex with you tonight but I could still change my mind.”

                “You should open your gift.” Jaehyun said.

                “Oh yeah.” Doyoung ran to his backpack and took out the gift he had slipped in there two hours ago. He took out the rectangular box wrapped in red paper and shook it. “What is it?”

                “It’s a surprise.”

                Doyoung removed the wrapping and rolled his eyes at the gift. “Seriously?” he lifted the book. “The Holy Bible?”

                “You’re going to need it.”

                “Oh that’s rich coming from you. I…” Doyoung was about to say something snarky back at him but he opened the book and went silent. Inside the book was a carved-out nook dangling a slim, platinum ring on a silver chain. There were no diamonds on the ring but it was engraved JH & DY on the inside.

                “Jae…”

                “Are you surprised now?”

                “This…I…” Doyoung carefully took out the chain. Jaehyun removed the ring from the chain and took his hand.

                “I didn’t want to do this in front of everybody because I know how much you hate that.” Jaehyun said. “But I love you, Kim Doyoung. You have made me the happiest man alive from the day we met. We argued a lot, like a lot a lot, but we also love, and the love forever outweighs the arguments or the bickering we have.”

                “Jae…” Doyoung turned to the window and found everyone staring inside. Mark and Jisung’s faces were plastered to the window like wallpaper. “They are staring at us.”

                “Should I close the blinds?”

                “No.” Doyoung said. “Go on.”

                “My point is,” Jaehyun sighed, looking at the palm of his hand. “I just…I love you, and I can’t imagine my life without you. I want to have kids with you, a family, go on family skiing vacations, watch our kids graduate and all that domestic stuff. Does that sound disgusting?”

                “No.” Doyoung sniffled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “It sounds amazing.”

                “Then, Kim Doyoung,” Jaehyun finally got down on one knee and Doyoung could hear people pounding and screaming on the window, including a very high dolphin-like screech.

                But Doyoung couldn’t give two shits about them.

                “Will you make me the happiest man alive, and be my husband?”

                “Yes.” Doyoung spat out quickly. “Yes, you dumb, dirty, horny fool. Yes, yes, yes.”

                Jaehyun slipped the ring on his finger and dipped him, kissing him hungrily. Everyone else was outside howling like animals, pounding on the glass until someone pounded and jiggled the lock.

                “LET ME IN!!!!” Taeyong roared angrily. No one ever, ever ignores Taeyong when he is upset so Johnny and Lucas rammed the door down with their bodies, leaving Taeil stunned and in utter shock.

“Okay that door is going to cost you all extra!!” he warned as Taeyong ran inside the café.

                “My baby is getting married.” Taeyong started sobbing uncontrollably. He hugged Doyoung and kissed Jaehyun’s cheek. “My other baby is getting married.” He searched for Sicheng’s hand and cried harder. “My babies are getting married and I didn’t know about it. I am such a bad mom.”

                “No you are not.” Ten tried to comfort him. “You are just busy.”

                “No.” Taeyong sobbed in Ten’s chest. “I’m a failure. My son is going through the biggest change of his life and I didn’t know.”

                “Uh, Taeyong, we’re not really your sons…” Jaehyun tried but Doyoung slapped him.

                “HE DOESN’T EVEN RECOGNISE ME!!!!” Taeyong started wailing, his cheeks red and eyes puffy. “MY LIFE IS OVER!!!”

                “Shut up Jaehyun.” Ten hissed as Taeyong shifted to Johnny’s arms. “He is very sensitive.”

                “He is also very drunk.” Chenle piped up, pointing to the rows of wine bottles. “That man drank a barrel.”

                “I am a failure. A pathetic human being.” Taeyong sobbed. It was actually pretty sad if he didn’t make so much whining sounds and the way he cried with his face all pink and poofy reminded people of a cartoon pig.

                “Come on Tae, let’s go home.” Johnny said. Taeyong let out a high pitch squeal as Ten grabbed their belongings and Johnny cradled him under his arm to take them home.

                “Well, you know what they say.” Kun shrugged. “When the boss gets drunk, it’s time to go home.”

                “What’s the rush?” Jeno said. “It’s only midnight.”

                “Yeah and you know what else they say?” Jaemin smirked. “When the boss goes home, that’s when you really party!!”

                Jisung turned the music on and the party was back in full swing. Jaehyun twirled his fiancé on the dance floor while Sicheng and Yuta did a little jig with Jeno and Renjun. Mark pressed his back against the wall, sighing in exhaustion. Finally, it was all over.

                “It’s all over huh?” Donghyuck smiled at him and handed him a glass of wine.

                “I never want to do this again.” Mark pulled him in to kiss him. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”

                “I hope you know how to repay me.” Donghyuck grinned.

                “I do indeed.” Mark smirked lazily as he pressed kisses against Donghyuck’s neck, hands roaming around his sides.

                “I was talking about paying your rent earlier but I can settle for this.” Donghyuck gasped, pressing his hand on the back of Mark’s head to pull him close.

                “Mark, can I just say something?”

                Mark sighed and lifted his head to find Lucas by his side. “Yes.”

                “I just want to say I hate you for this.” Lucas complained. “You did too good a job on this. How am I possibly supposed to compare for Jungwoo’s birthday in five days?”

                “Your boyfriend’s birthday is in five days and you haven’t planned a single thing?” Donghyuck stared at him incredulously. “What were your plans? Hope he forgets his birthday?”

                 “I was hoping a bow around my dick would suffice.”

                “My dear friend.” Donghyuck sighed “You know I planned all this, and I could help you out on this.”

                “You can?” Lucas beamed. “What can you do?”

                “The first thing we should discuss is rates.” Donghyuck said, pulling Lucas aside to chat. “Shall we do hourly or daily?”

                Mark simply shook his head and laughed. He leaned against the wall and finished his wine, tipping his head back as the party went on.

                As far as he was concerned, his job was done.

*************************

**1.5 Week Later**

                “Mark?” Donghyuck peeked out from behind his laptop when he heard his lover come back home that evening. “You’re home early.”

                “All drops this week are cancelled.” Mark smiled. “Ten, Taeyong and Johnny have flown to Hawaii for Ten’s birthday.”

                “Are you serious?” Donghyuck gasped. “I thought Taeyong said he wasn’t going to do it?”

                “Well after his very embarrassing outburst on Valentine’s Day he agreed that maybe he had been a little too high strung lately. He actually brought the tickets for Ten but because he needed a break and Kun medically prescribed him one, he brought another ticket for himself and Johnny and the three of them left for a week.”

                “So who’s in charge?”

                “Technically Doyoung and Kun are, but he made them cancel all drops and deliveries, which is fine because Ten isn’t around to cook the meth and Yuta can’t go to the suppliers. He and Sicheng have flown to Japan to meet his sisters.”

                “That is so sweet.”

                “Oh, here’s Lucas’s pay.” Mark took out a fat stack of cash from his backpack.

                “I’m guessing he had a good time?” Donghyuck wriggled his eyebrows.

                “Oh yes. Cabaret performance and dinner in a luxury hotel with a one-night’s stay in a suite. Jungwoo was fucking spoiled.”

                “I knew he would enjoy that.” Donghyuck counted the cash happily. “You know I should turn this into a business after I graduate. Did he like the gift we got him?”

                “Oh yeah. He loved that soccer jersey you picked out. It was just a little bit awkward when the hotel front desk called to say Jungwoo had left his stockings in the hotel room.” Mark shook his head. “It was actually worse than that because apparently the stockings were stuck to a Marilyn Monroe wig.”

                “Why does Jungwoo have a Marilyn Monroe wig?”

                “I don’t know and I frankly don’t want to.” Mark pulled out a blonde wig from his bag. “Look at it.”

                “Sweet Jesus.”

                _KNOCK KNOCK_

                Mark left the wig on the table as he left to answer the door. “Where’s our money?”

                “Fucking hell.” Mark rolled his eyes as Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun stepped in. “How did you know the money is here?”

                “Jeno is a Samoyed, a money sniffing Samoyed.” Renjun grinned. “Cough up the cash.”

                “Yeah, we’re the ones who made the hotel reservation for Lucas.” Jeno said.

                “And decorated the room.” Jaemin added.

                “And brought those flowers.” Renjun nodded.

                “All you guys had to do was…”

                “Fine.” Mark sighed, splitting the money to them. “You guys are worse than loan sharks.”

                “I know.” Jaemin grinned, counting the cash. “We should turn this into a business.”

                Mark could only bite his lips and snigger silently. “I imagine there is not a single debtor who would dare be late for their payments.”

                “Damn straight. Renjun would put them in a chokehold.”

                “You?!” Mark stared at the smaller Chinese man.

                “Are you volunteering?” Renjun glared back at him.

                After a lot of fuss, the three of them left the apartment to spend their new side income. Mark turned around and realized Donghyuck was no longer around, and the wig was missing too.

                “Donghyuck?”

                “Hi!” Donghyuck laughed giddily as he bounced outside of his room with the wig on his head. “Doesn’t this look ridiculous?”

                Mark stared at him with his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. Donghyuck was laughing so hard at how he looked, dancing around the room and swinging his long legs in his boxer shorts seductively. “Look at me! I’m Donghee Monroe!” He was slightly enjoying it, after all he did join a cross-dressing competition once and actually won it.

                Donghyuck laughed and laughed at how red and shell-shocked Mark looked before ignoring him to remove that sweaty head piece. It was honestly too short for his liking. Personally it would have been more fun if the hair was longer but it was funny to see Mark looking so stunned. He put the wig aside after combing it down neatly and went off to make dinner. 20 minutes into making it he realized Mark had disappeared for far too long.

                “Mark?” he knocked on his door. “Where are you?”

                There was no answer so he tried the bathroom.

                “Mark?”

                “What?” came a rather annoyed tone.

                “Uhm, are you alright? Do you need a hand?”

                “I do.”

                “Okay, what is it?”

                The door opened and a hand grabbed Donghyuck’s wrist. Donghyuck’s face heated up instantly at the sight before him.

                “You. I need you.” Mark growled, pulling him in and nailing him to the bathroom wall, kissing him hungrily.

                Their dinner burned.

 *************************

**1 Week Later**

                “You won’t believe this.” Jungwoo pouted as he ran up to Lucas in the lounge. “I think my Marilyn Monroe wig is really missing.”

                “It is?”

                “I called the hotel and they said it was returned, but Mark said he didn’t receive anything.” Jungwoo sighed.

                “It’s alright love, you have lots of other wigs.”

                “I know but I like that one.” Jungwoo sighed. “It makes me look like a dumb blonde and I love shooting people in it. It’s short so the blood doesn’t stain the ends.”

                “ALOHA EVERYBODY!!!” Ten burst into the lounge dressed in a very ugly Hawaiian shirt with a lei around his neck. Taeyong and Johnny were dressed in equally ugly shirts with luggage behind them.

                “We asked you to go to Hawaii, we didn’t ask you to bring it back.” Sicheng laughed at him.

“Jesus that shirt looks like a flower shop and paint shop had sex and vomited at the same time.” Yuta curled his lips in disgust.

                “I’m sorry what did you say? I can’t hear you over the sound of the waves that are still beating in my ears.” He smiled dreamily, dancing across the room.

                “It was worse, he wouldn’t stop playing hula music in the car after I picked them up at the airport.” Jaehyun sighed.

                “Did you have a good break?” Doyoung asked Taeyong.

                “Yes, it was very much needed.” Taeyong sighed happily. “I forgot how burnt out I actually was all this time. The Hawaiian sun and sand was what I needed to wash that stress away.”

                “The food was amazing.” Johnny said. “We need to find a pig now and stuff an apple in it and roast it in a pit.”

                “Mark could do it.” Yuta grinned.

                “That’s nice…HEY!!!” Mark snapped.

                “This is the best birthday ever.” Ten kissed Taeyong and Johnny. “I have the best boyfriends ever.”

                “Only the best for you.” Johnny replied, tapping his ass.

                “We need to go unpack.” Taeyong said. “I’m feeling so good right now I actually can’t wait to go back to work.”

                “Me too. I do miss my lab.” Ten smiled.

                “Fuck.” Yuta rolled his eyes. He, Mark and Sicheng left the lounge while Doyoung and Jaehyun followed Taeyong. Only Lucas and Jungwoo was left by the bar.

                “At least Ten had a fun birthday weekend.”

                “Good for him.”

                “Are you still down about your wig?”

                “It was my favourite.” Jungwoo sighed. “I remember all the fun we had with that wig.”

                “Oh _yeah_.” Lucas grinned. “Those were great times.”

                “I’m going to miss it.”

                “Baby,” Lucas kissed the back of his neck, pushing him against the counter and bending him over, pressing his front against the crook of his ass while Jungwoo moaned. “The fun doesn’t stop just because your wig is gone.”

                If anything, the fun just began.

               

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys like it? I really wanted to do something heartwarming for Jaehyun's birthday, because I think that's the kind of person he is. i also wanted to do something special for the other 5 February boys since their birthdays are only a few days apart hahahaha Nevertheless I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you guys like it too.
> 
> Next on the agenda is to incorporate xiaohenyang into this au and possibly a wedding fic? XD But we shall see how it goes.
> 
> Happy birthday to all the February boys of NCT whether past or it hasn't arrived ^^


End file.
